A Vampire's Kiss
by S e r e n e1
Summary: He knows what he wants . . . and he's determined to get it.
1. Foreword

****

Foreword

****

To be kissed by a vampire is lustily given. To be given that special kiss, you must prove yourself to be worthy. Vampires often give the Kiss of Death for revenge or perhaps the Kiss of Desire to experiment.

At night, these swift and agile creatures search for fresh blood, fully aware to let the prey subsist through the sweet agonizing pain of razor-sharp teeth digging into flesh.

Vampires do have rules to abide by. And possibly you know about those special circumstances one must follow? An explanation will be provided in the following.

They cannot, under any state of affairs, love a mortal being as much as that human may be oozing with sex appeal those vampires so dreadfully become liquid towards. It takes a lot of valor to detain those urges upon making love to the mortal of opposite sex for that is what vampires are drawn to.

Night or day, the vampire may walk. Holy crosses, holy water, garlic; any object relating to the 'Death of the Supernatural' has no voice. They are merely a fake. Only the superstitious believe that those ridiculous substances have any effect on these Nightstalkers.

However, there is one way. No human being takes the time to savour the moment of taking it into consideration that there might be another way to vanquish an undead monster. Perhaps that is the reason why they are afraid.

Love.

That one, significant word holds all meaning. Vampires are heartless and to be loved is a sin against the same breed. To love back is an even greater sin and it takes much courage to love in return. Which is why 'tis the way to surmount the undead. Depending on how much love that mortal has, a vampire may be able to become an earthly life form.

Again, it is only a possibility.

But who knows? A breakthrough through the barrier may procede in the subsequent tale of seduction, lust, and perhaps a shattering heart.

__

A vampire's kiss . . .

Is only the beginning.

****

S e r e n e


	2. A Kiss in the Night

****

A Kiss in the Night

____________________________________

****

A body fell to the ground with a light thud. The wet pavement, caused by torrents of Nature's tears, was now mixed with crystal clear blue and crimson red. It was something nauseating to look at, but 'twas better than to have a body unconscious rather than dead. How so? The body, to which it belonged to a woman for the breasts played their part in the female anatomy, was breathing slowly. Slowly, but surely it was breathing.

The skin underneath her ear was pierced barely a centimeter yet the blood continued to flow. A smile appeared on the lips of the mysterious man who stood next to the female body, a black cape around its athletic and masculine stature.

He whisked himself away into the dark abyss, leaving the body there. He knew that he had not been too gruesome with his food. In fact, he pitied the poor thing and decided not to drink all its blood. He smiled as he recalled earlier events where she could not even let out the slightest shriek of terror. It had all gone by too fast. He wondered why he even let the disgusting piece of meat go. Disgusting, yet satisfying.

As he walked down a trail so familiar to him, he began to think upon the coming days.

Should he rather hunt down more food for pleasure to eat or to play with a single girl whom he found stunning and attractive the first time he saw her?

He did not go for the latter, which remained the last of his options. 

He knew he would have fun as he bared his fangs in guile.


	3. Passionate Unknown

****

Passionate Unknown

________________________

Splashes of magnificent colours made up the Garden that was Balamb. 'Twas a vision to behold, especially during Aurora's wake of golden dancing fingers. Students awoke to greet the brightness of day and inhaled the scent of a new morning, which was blanketed with another scent of fresh flowers – blue periwinkles, yellow daisies, and the occasional purple jasmines. Wisps of frosty white, that which were clouds, filled the light-colored cobalt heavens. An assortment of coloured butterflies, bright yellow tinted of which was the majority, danced around in the air. Air dancers, yes they were.

The mysterious man discarded his cape and left it in the thorn bushes, sure that no one would stumble upon it, yet aware of the possibilities one might. As he entered Balamb Garden, he greeted the several students who passed his way with either an unwelcoming frown or his specialty – a conniving yet debonair smirk.

________________________

Slender fingers grazed over muscled arms. Callused hands explored skin that was as soft as silk. Aquamarine met emerald with lust and passion, perhaps even love. However, knowing the male's repute at Garden, love was never possible.

Irvine Kinneas propped himself up with an elbow and, with his hand, softly caressed his young devotee's rosy lips, which soon found its way between chocolate silken strands. A waterfall of russet cascaded over his hands and he could not help but play with the velvety feel of tresses.

Then, abruptly, she pulled away from him and stretched outward like an agile kitten. He watched her with sudden interest and licked his lips in temptation to hold her close to his body once again. But then she had quickly retreated into the bathroom and closed the door. Not once did she look at him.

Irvine smirked.

It wasn't like he could blame her for doing so. He was a 'use and abuse' type of guy. He was still confused if he actually enjoyed the title or repelled against it.

Irvine looked at the bathroom door and heard the sound of running water. He smiled a cynical smile. He shook his head. _Trying to cleanse herself . . . hn . . . she'll be back in my bed in no time._

He stood up from the bed and changed into his pants but, instead of his usual top and coat, he opted for a white tank top. The scorching heat of July was beginning to have an effect on him as beads of sweat trailed down his neck.

After folding his clothes – and leaving it to hang on a chair nearby – he left the room.

________________________

(A/N: Next chapter I **might** reveal who the girl and the man is. Honestly, this is hard for me since time is limited. But maybe I will. And maybe it'll be longer! Who knows =) )


End file.
